Destined Romance
by Sekai no Tsukiyo
Summary: When Natsume found a letter of Mikan's that she was supposed to give to her Grandfather, he takes advantage of this and does what he wants! Will we see the true heart of Natsume?
1. Chapter 1

I thought that this chapter might surprise my readers. I hope that you like it! Please enjoy!

Lovesick Letter: Chapter one

Mikan didn't lose faith in writing her letters to her Grandpa. She couldn't just let him be by himself not knowing where she was or what she was doing. She never lost hope that maybe one of her letters would be sent to him. She just had to make one letter that will let him know that she is all right. She could show the letter to Mr. Narumi and let him know that the letter is safe to send out to Grandpa. She knew that it probably not work, but maybe, just maybe, that the letter would be sent just this once.

She wrote the letter before going to bed. And tucked herself in time for it to be just 8:30 that night. It wasn't that long of a letter. But she knew that she had to choose her words properly to make it seem that it wasn't that high profiled as a letter that any blabber mouth could just reveal to the outside world. And with that known, she dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, Mikan woke up. She had a good sleep that, she had to admit. She looked at her table to see if the letter that she left there was still in place. But as she looked with her early woken eyes, she saw nothing in sight that looked like the letter that she had worked so hard on for her Grandpa. She rubbed her eyes and checked again. I was really gone! "How could that be? I just left it here. Where could it have gone to?"

She looked everywhere for the letter. Under the bed, under the table, under the dresser, even inside her bathroom! But it was no where to be found. She looked around her room and thought where that letter could be. She looked around and around until her eyes fell on the window that stood open with the curtains swaying with the breeze. Her jaw dropped. "No! it can't be! Don't tell me that it went out the window! But I worked so hard! I wanted to give it to my own Grandpa. Not for someone else to read it for him! And my name was all over it!... wait… My name was all over it! Then maybe someone would bring it back to me."

The whole day Mikan wandered around school like there was some sort of ghost that went into her body and she didn't know it. She didn't know what to do. No one cam up to her to ask if she lost her letter or anything. She felt so lost. As the sun was still hot and the students were having their lunch, Mikan just sat there, under the trees looking up to the sky. She wondered if anyone has seen her letter yet. She stood up to go look for the letter.

Mikan looked everywhere. In the classrooms, the library, the nurses office, the laboratory, the schools canteen. But then she came across the school's barn. There sat Ruka and Natsume, who was as usual, the irritated look in his face never disappeared. As she turned to leave, she saw that Natsume had something in his hand, something pink, the same color of the letter that she had made for her Grandpa. But why would Natsume have her letter? She didn't know, but she wasn't going to sit around and watch him play around with her letter.

"Natsume! What are…" Mikan started as she ran up to him. She saw that the pink slip that he had in his hand was just a handkerchief that Surime probably gave him. Oh, what was she going to do? She didn't know where else to go, so she just dragged her feet all the way to class.

The sun was already setting. Mikan just stood there by her window staring out. She sighed. "I could not find my letter. I feel so stupid. That letter was gone ages ago…" She could feel the tears rushing up to her eyes now. She dropped on her knees, with her forehead against the wall. There was nothing else that she could do. She tried everything that she could. And she sat there crying herself to sleep.

When Miakn woke up the next morning, she knew that nothing could stop her from being happy the whole day today. She hated letting people on that she was sad. So she might as well be happy today. She washed her face and got dressed. Her eyes were a bit plump because of the crying that she did the night before, but it was ok. She was going to have a good day today and nothing was going to stop her.

As the students were gathering in class, making their usual routine with all their Alice's, she just sat there on her seat, watching Hotaru fix another invention of hers. " Hey Hotaru, can I ask you a question? Can you make something that can find something that I lost?" Mikan asked slowly.

Hotaru looked at her with her eyes to see what Mikan was thinking. Then looked away, "Depends. What did you lose?"

"Nothing in particular. Just a letter to my Grandpa. I wrote it for him on night and then when I woke the next morning, it was gone…" Mikan exclaimed waving her arms up and down." I wrote it with great effort… and I also put a picture of all of us in there so that he could see how I was doing. I don't want to worry him too much. The las time I tried to send him a letter, Mr. Narumi didn't approve remember? I just thought that this time if I let Mr. Narumi read the letter to see that I'm not saying anything bad about the school, then maybe he would send my letter. Even for just this once." Mikan felt her tears welling up in her eyes again. This time she couldn't stop them from falling. All of her classmates looked at her. She didn't mind them, waiting for Hotaru's answer.

"I don't know. You were to blame for losing your letter in the first place. Why should I help?" Hotaru said unflinching, still working on her invention. Mikan looked more depressed than ever. She ran out of the door only to bump into Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan, what's wrong? You seem depressed." Mr. Narumi looked concerned, holding Mikans arms with both hands.

Mikan pushed him away. "It's nothing. You wouldn't care anyway, would you! You never send any of my letters. And I still don't know how my Grandpa is doing. And I won't forgive myself if something is wrong with him." With that said Mikan ran down the hall.

'Nobody really cares do they? They know that this is something very important to me. They don't care!' Mikan thought as her hot tears fell down her cheeks. The pressure was drowning her. She couldn't take it.

"Do you understand now? That no one really cares about the students like you or me. They think that we are dangerous to the school and now that you are in. You cant get out. No matter what you do." The voice was stern and Mikan knew right away that it was someone that she knew she didn't want to talk to right now, Natsume.

"I don't care what you think Natsume. I will believe in what I believe. And you wont stop me. I just need to find my letter and then Mr. Na…" Mikan started

"You fool, even though you lost your letter, you still think that you can find it, when probably someone already found it." Natsume took out the pink slip of paper that he had in his pocket and held it next to his face.

"Don't tell me that you read it, did you?" Mikan looked startled. Then felt her face turn hot, feeling as if she were blushing.

"I don't know. I probably did or didn't. I'm not going to tell." Natsume turned to leave. He was heading to the park again.

Mikan followed him without saying a word. Her heart was beating so fast that she could swear that she could barley hear it thumping in her chest. What if Natsume read her letter? Then he would probably learn how she feels about him. Oh, God please no. Mikan thought. She would rather die than learn that Natsume knew how her feelings were towards him. This really sucks! Why is it that out of all of the people here in the school, and he gets to lay his hands on it! Natsume stopped short making Mikan bump into his back. He acted as if he didn't notice and sat down with his back leaning against a tree. Mikan just stood there looking down on him. "Could I possibly have my letter back? There is something I have to do with it." Mikan whispered under her breath.

"What? Like burn it to a thousand pieces? I could do that for you right now." Natsume held out his hand revealing the fire dancing on his palm.

"No! Nothing like that. I just want to show it to Mr. Narumi so he could bring it to my Grandpa." Mikan answered with her voice trembling. She didn't want something that she worked so hard for to be lost forever. She then sat next to Natsume, looking up at the suns rays that seeped through the trees leaves. "I would just be alright if I know that my Grandpa, the only family that I have left, is ok. Even if I'm not there to be with him." Mikan told Natsume this despite the fact that she didn't know if he was listening or not. "That's all I want to do right now. And if I cant do this, then I don't know what I'll do with myself." She then looked at Natsume, who was staring up at the angel rays as well. "I don't care." Natsume replied, breaking the slow music moment. "I just don't want people to be reading this garbage. The way you think about me. The way you think about the school. The way you even think! With that little head of yours. Your just an ordinary girl, with small thoughts as big as an ant. That's all."

Mikans face was all red now. Not because she was blushing or anything. This time she was angry at him. "Well than. If you hate that letter so much than why don't you just throw that letter away than? Instead of making me suffer here next to you because of the suspense! Its killing me! Just give me the letter already!" Mikan was already on her hands and knees, looking into the eyes of the boy that looked right back at her. It looked as if it didn't have any emotion. Those eyes that looked into hers blankly. And without saying a word, Natsume Kissed her right then and there. His eyes were shut, while pressing his soft lips against hers. Mikan was just so surprised that she just stared back at him as he did so. When that was over, she couldn't move. She just sat there staring at him. Her eyes were burning again. Her tears fell slowly. But Natsume just sat there looking at her, expressionless. Her hands traveled to her face, brushing her tears. "Why are you crying?" the question didn't really sound like a question, coming from Natsume. Mikan shook her head. "Nothing. Just nothing. There is nothing wrong." But her tears fell more and more. She turned her body so that her back was facing him, and she sat there. Quietly crying. And before she knew it, Natsume hugged her. But only for a moment. He let go and wandered off somewhere else. When Mikan opened her eyes, the letter that she wrote sat on her lap, unopened. She just sat there until it was sunset once again.


	2. Chapter 2: moonlit love

I was going to surprise you guys there in the first chapter by doing something spontaneous. '' but I just changed my mind so that I could put this chapter in the story as well. Thanks also for all of the reviews! Thanks so much. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 2: Moonlit love

Mikan didn't see Natsume until after dinner. She knew that maybe turning her back on him wasn't really a good thing to do. After all he was just trying to show her how he felt without words. She wandered around the park, hoping that she could see Natsume again somewhere in the nightmare that she was in. A lovesick nightmare that she thought that she will never get out of. She had no way to explain herself, for the way that she acted. It was somewhat not herself to act like that. She pictured herself crying her eyes off for no reason. She shook her head, as she saw Natsume in the patio lit by the fireflies that danced in the moonlight. He was sitting there, looking into the bright sky. He looked as if he was deep in thought. Mikan just stood there behind a tree, watching him. She was wondering what he was doing. What he was deep in though about.

"Come out already. I know that you're there Mikan." Natsume still looked into the sky as if he were talking to himself. "What are you doing out here at this time of night? There is nothing of your business here for you to be here."

Mikan was shocked. She didn't know what to say if not to stutter some words back at him." I have all the business here, Natsume. This is my school too you know…" Mikan stepped forward from the shadows and walked to the entrance of the patio, trying to keep her distance from Natsume.

Natsume didn't say anything as a reply to Mikan. He really didn't want to talk about anything at the moment. He just stared blankly at the sky. His eyes gleaming, showing the reflection of the moon. Then at that time he closed his eyes.

"Natsume… What's wrong with you? " Mikan was a bit worried. Him just sitting there with his eyes closed; she really didn't want to see that site. She held out her hand, but put it back on her side thinking that it was best not to bother him. She sat next to him, but not too close. "It's a beautiful night isn't it? It would be just so better if we had our friends here as well. The moon, the stars, the trees, to fireflies; its just so perfect to have a picnic right here and now, don't you think? I would only think so…" Mikan blushed at the fact that Hotaru and the others sitting there watching the sky as well. It seemed like a great idea to her.

"Mikan, Why do you act like nothing happened earlier?" Natsume still had his eyes closed. He put his feet up now as well and had his head cradled by his arms. "It's just not right. I know how you felt about it. Yet your still here next to me, like nothing has happened… What will you do if I do that again. Maybe here and now. Aren't you worried about that fact?" His voice didn't change. It had no emotion, it was as serious as it could be.

Mikan was surprised to hear this. She couldn't really let him know that she didn't feel comfortable about her being there with him. She was just there to comfort him with her company. "I don't know what your talking about…" Mikan started

"Yes you do know, little girl!" Mikan jumped by his voice finally rising to a shout. But then he lowered his voice again. " Why don't you just leave me alone. I don't need you…" His voice trembled. He sounded as if he wanted to cry. But no tears came out. Mikan just stared at him with concerned eyes, but then had a change of heart. "You idiot, Natsume! I'm worried about you! I cant believe that I'm actually saying this to you, but there is no other way to make this odd feeling out of the air… I care about you Natsume. Even if you are always so rude and mean, I know that you have a heart that wants to show color but wont shine…" Mikan stood in front of him now yelling at him. Though he seemed not to listen to her, his eyes were still shut. But without saying a word, small flames appeared, flouting at the sides of Natsume. Mikan looked confused, but seemed to get the picture. He wanted her to leave. So she turned and started to get out of the patio, then Natsume reached for her hand and pulled on it, making Mikan stumble to the floor. She sat there with her head resting on the seat of the patio. She rubbed her forehead with her free hand and began to open her mouth to speak but got interrupted by the soft, tender lips that had her suspended from her thoughts. Natsume was on his right knee with his left up. His hands pinning Mikans to either side of her. When he was finished, he opened his eyes and looked into Mikan's, to see if she was crying again. But this time, she wasn't crying. She was staring back at him. Her confused eyes looked as confused as ever. She had something inside her feel as if she never wanted this moment to end, but the other part of her knew that it was bad enough that they had done it before, but doing this the second time wasn't good at all. Her heart was beating fast. Her lips were trembling. She knew that this moment wasn't supposed to continue. Without saying anything, she pushed Natsume off of her with one of her hands. He dropped sitting on the floor next to her. He watched Mikan stand up and brush herself off. "I'll see you tomorrow in class ok?" And she walked into the shadows.

As Mikan was walking off, Natsume just sat there on the floor watching her. He had his hand on his lips. Then looked back to the moon that seemed to be looking back at him.

Did you guys enjoy? I think that I overdone the story a bit. Please be truthful ok? And please make any suggestions if possible. I think that it would make me a better writer that way. Thanks for reading my fanfics! Also for my reviews!''


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! I was gone for about a year now I think. And I know that I've gotten better by this time. Thanks for all those who have been reviewing. I really appreciate everything. And I will try to do my best with all of my mistakes. And I really hope that this story would be a great one.

Chapter 3: the faithful Ruuka

Ruuka saw that little event that night in the porch. He had to admit, he was jealous of his bet friend. After all, Natsume had the cute and annoyingly cheerful girl right in his hands. The little girl that he had a crush on since that girl had the guts to stand up to Natsume. And at that, as so Ruuka thinks, so did Natsume.

Ruuka was looking for Mikan in the schools park. One of his classmates told him that he might find her there with all of her other friends. And she sure wasn't that hard to find. That girl was noisy wherever she went. It was like she had her own world in that head of hers.

"Mikan!" Ruuka waved at the girl who was doing one of her gestures once again.

"oh… Ruuka! What brings you here? Well you should join us. Tsubasa was making fun of me again…" Mikan pouted at Ruuka and then turned back to that middle school boy who was laughing hi guts out. "Ruuka make him stop!" Mikan was all teary eyed begging Ruuka to stop Tsubasa. But all that Ruuka could do was laugh.

"hey Mikan, why don't you take a break and take a deep breath. Tsubasa would still be there for you to strangle after I talked to you." Ruuka chuckled as he watched Mikan wrestle the middle school boy.

"talk to me? Why?" Mikan was surprised.

"Oh nothing… well you see… the ball is coming up and… and…" Ruuka was starting to feel guilty about asking Mikan out on a date behind his best friends back. So… he decided to do him a little favor.

"Natsume wants to take you to the ball…" he said smiling at the girl who was in gloomy mode.

"NATSUME WHAT?!"

"yup you heard me. Well… my end of the bargain is done… just… stay cool about it and… see yah later!" Ruuka turned to leave and was starting to cry as well. He was such an idiot. Why did he do that? He liked the girl but he was tossing her around like a basketball.

"wait… Ruuka… I hadn't seen Natsume since last week. Is he ok or something…" Mikan said in a low voice.

"uh… yeah. Of course he is. I guess that he is just resting… or clearing his head a little." Ruuka added 'thinking about the way he feels about you…' thinking this Ruuka vanished into the forest and Mikan was back to her original self and had been tackling Tsubasa on the floor.

----00----

That night, Mikan went up to Natsume's room. she was about to knock on the door but a voice stopped her.

"what are you doing here?" that familiar unwelcoming voice was unbearable to hear.

Mikan turned around in surprise. "N.. Natsume… what are you doing here?"

"this is the front of my door. Why shouldn't I be here? But what is your excuse?"

"oh well… I was just… dropping by to see how you were doing. Its been a week since I last saw you. You haven't actually going to class…" Mikan's voice squeaked. She walked back into the door behind her.

Natsume reluctantly stepped forward towards her. "You wanted to see how I was doing… since that night…" He touched her beautiful brown locks. "You know that I hate these locks of yours right? I could burn them right here, right now…" Mikan flinched. But instead of being afraid of him. She thought about it. 'Why in the world am I scared of this guy? That he would kiss me again? Might as well beat him in his own game.'

Mikan kissed Natsume right there. On the nose this time. She missed. But she missed on purpose. "Natsume… did you really want to bring me to the ball?" Natsume looked into her eyes not knowing how to feel. Either surprised or insulted. But it didn't matter. What was done was done.

"Ask you to the ball? Why would I take a strawberry panty girl like you to the ball?" With that said, Natsume was on the last straw. That was the sure thing that would take her out of that gloomy faze. Mikan was burning.

"Natsume! You ungrateful jerk! I come here to visit you and all you are talking about is my panties! You idiot! You're so mean!" Mikan punched him in the face. Ruuka, who was watching from afar, could tell that punch hurt. But knowing Natsume, he didn't really show it.

"Oh is that all you got you little pigtailed girl?" Natsume taunted the girl. "well then come and get me." Natsume was mocking her already. And Mikan was on fire. Not because of Natsume's fire at all but because his mocking.

"Oh I hate you so much you know that!"

"And I know that you love me for it!" and in that first time, that first time, Mikan heard him chuckle. Mikan stopped short of that and stared at the boy.

"Natsume… you just laughed…" Mikan was really surprised. This was one of the moments that she was going to remember for lifetime. "But you never laugh…" Mikan looked at the boy who was staring back at her.

"So what if I laughed? It was just a chuckle. Nothing more. And besides, am I that thick that I'm not allowed to laugh anymore?" Natsume brushed his shoulder from the conversation and headed for his room.

"You know if you don't have a date, I know someone that is suitable for you." Natsume said not looking back at the girl.

"Oh yeah? Who then?" Mikan looked at the boy seriously.

"Go with Ruuka. I'm sure that he would love to go with the ball with you. Besides I'm not that good of a dancer." He shrugged. "I might not even be able to go to the ball."

Mikan opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Natsume closed the door. And she found herself walking to her own room. Ruuka on the other hand couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Natsume… after what I said to her that you wanted to take her, you had to say that. Now that was very kind of you… but I cant take the offer…' Ruuka thought as he watched the girl walk down the hall.

She was really someone else that what he has ever seen before. Mostly girls would fall before for a guy like Natsume. So dark and mysterious. But he had to guess. Mikan fell for him in such a different league from all the other girls. And that was probably why Natsume liked her so much.

With that night done Ruuka walked back to his room as well

----00----

(a.n.this is a scene that was from the anime series so it might be a little familiar)

It was the night for the ball and Mikan was so nervous. Who was she going to pick from the cute one or the mysterious one? She was really freaking out. What was she going to do?

"hey Hotaru… who is going to be your dancing partner tonight? I mean in the bonfire dance of—of – "LOVE" huh?" Mikan looked scared to Hotaru and she loved Mikan to be frightened. But she was her friend so of course she cared about how Mikan felt.

"well then, I guess that I'll have the one that you spared." Hotaru pointed to the two boys who were on the other side of the room. Ruuka looked very nervous and a cherry red color once his eyes were set on Mikan. "she looks gorgeous…" he said in a low breath.

Natsume didn't say anything in reply to what his best friend just said. But he know that Ruuka was talking about Mikan. Natsume only followed Ruuka to the other side of the park to get to see Mikan and her best friend as well.

"hi you two! Finally made it!" Mikan smiled at Ruuka. And then glared at the other. "I thought that the other one there isn't going to come and become such a kill joy…" Mikan pouted. Ruuka chuckled and nudged at Natsume.

" I think that I'm going to eat something." Hotaru left Mikan with both of the guys with her. Until… "Sumire!" Sumire was angry as ever. She was in the same gown as Mikan and had a fan in her delicately laced hand. "so you finally decided to take the two of them for your evil plans of … of pure… of pure Evil!" Sumire pointed accusingly at Mikan. "you know that you cant take them all to themselves! You might harm their insanely gorgeous beauty." But as Sumire went on and on about all of that, Natsume grabbed his two friends and dragged them somewhere not near there.

The night went on like this and so on. Until Mikan couldn't take this anymore. She just had to choose among the two to whom she liked best and dance with him. Just one dance. So that they would probably be together for the rest of their lives.

'Wait… for the rest of our lives' Mikan thought as she looked back to her memories. Natsume always making her feel better in those unreasonable ways like an older brother… or that Ruuka who was always kind and wouldn't do anything to hurt her no matter what she did. She loved both of them so much that it hurt her stomach. That she couldn't take it anymore.

"okay!" she finally said it. "I have to choose one of you to who would become the one that I would dance the dance with ok?" Mikan looked at the expressionless looks of the boys that looked back at her. "I have to choose one of you… so I would have to choose… even this is a hard choice… I would choose…" oh… I can't choose between you two!" she turned around to get her thinking straight.

"Mikan.. What are you talking about? Who told you anything about choosing between one of us?" Mikan looked at the two confused even more. "you don't have to choose between either one of us." Ruuka continued. "we could just dance all four together in one group. That would work too you know…" Ruuka got hold of Hotaru and twirled her around. "So? Shall we dance?"

It was fun for the two couples together dancing together like that. It made Mikan feel better of things. She loved both of them the same. And she couldn't change that at all. So this was the best way. Not the best way… it would have been better if she just chose didn't she? Well… then how could my story get any longer if it ended like that right?

Well… see you later! Keep on reviewing ok? Take care!


End file.
